valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Earnest
A loyal knight of Villnore descending from a noble and distinguished line, idealistic and sincere Earnest was dispatched to Artolian territory in order to gain trust of downtrodden serfs waging a rebellion. He and the rebel commander, Natalia, have come to share a bond of friendship that transcends affection. As dear to him is Darius, an underclassman from the Officers Academy with whom he holds a candid rapport. Personality Earnest is a noble knight of Villnore that joins the rebels at Camille. A defender of the oppressed, he shares a deep mutual trust with Natalia. Story A loyal knight of Villnore descending from a noble and distinguished line, idealistic and sincere Earnest was dispatched to Artolian territory in order to gain the trust of downtrodden serfs waging rebellion. He and the rebel commander, Natalia, have come to share a bond of friendship that trascends affection. Also dear to him is Darius, an underclassman from the officers Academy with whom he holds a candid rapport. In all scenarios Darius betrays him and Earnest is forced to kill him for save Natalia from an ambush, after Darius's death, Natalia eventually surrenders to her execution with the hopes to save the rebel remaning, but her effort are in vain as the serfs, wanting to rescue her, were slaughtered by the Artolian troops. Wylfred comes to her aid and saves her from wasting her life. Living on the run, both of them join Wylfred on his travel. In the other scenarios he dies either by Darius during the ambush, or by the hands of Mischka and Mireille when attempting to save Natalia from the execution at Aullewyn Square. Battle Like all members of the Lancer class, Earnest has a movement range of range of three panels and an attack range of two panels (including diagonal panels). Lancers use spears as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment like, Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves. Earnest stands out from the other recruitable Lancers by forgoing multiple hits like Duwain and Heugoe for single heavy hitting attacks. However he's very difficult to use and has almost no juggling and combo-building abilites. The Soul Crush of he and Duwain are tied in giving the lowest Attack Gauge Boost of the Lancer class. Earnest's best use is that of damage dealer. Attacks *'Thrust of Truth' - Quick step forward with lunge. :トゥルースラスト/True Strike :Hits: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 20 *'Arc of Dread' - Powerful backhanded swing :ドレイディッドラディアス/Dreaded Radius :Hits: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 20 *'Soul Impaler' - Thrust sprung from within its victim's guard. Knocks enemy back. :ソウルピアシング/Soul Piercing :Hits: 4 :Attack Gauge Boost: 4x4hit Soul Crush Video:Valkyrie_Profile_DS_Earnest_Soul_Crush_(Righteous_Rush) "Repent for judgement is nigh! Finishing Strike! Righteous Rush!" Earnest takes his lance and charges toward the enemy at high speed. Using the momentum of his high speed charge, he thrusts his lance into the enemy resulting in multi-hitting strike. *'Righteous Rush' - Charges gallantly forth in the name of justice, impaling all who oppose. :ライトネス・ブロウ/Lightness Blow :Hits: 7 :Attack Gauge Boost: 16+(4x5hit)+12 Sacrifice *'Hoard of the Dvergar' - Yields more purple and shining gems for allies. :ドヴェルグの技/Dvergar no Waza :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 :Range: Party (excluding guests) Tivia *Truthade Profile: :Nobleman who always walks the stright line, even if it should lead him directly into a tree. Such slapstick hijinks earned Earnest the title of class clown of the Officers Academy :He was waxing moronic in the halls of the academy one day, when there with a perfectly delivered one-liner was his underclassmen, Darius, and the two became the best of friends thereafter. Natalia is also a dear friend, but that's as far as it foes. Can't a guy and a girl just be friends? *Recruiting Earnest (and Natalia) forgoes the recruitment of Darius and Gwendal or Heugoe, Mischka and Mireille. *Earnest's Arc of Dread was inherited from the generic Warriors of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria where it is known as Dreaded Radius. He shares the trait of have one inherited skill with Gwendal, Heugoe and Phiona. Like Heugoe, the inherited skill is from a pool of skills from a class not of their own. *Earnest has a special scene with Natalia if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Natalia must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Earnest was sacrificed in. *Earnest can participate in a special scene with Natalia if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Earnest must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Natalia was sacrificed in. Category:Character Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Lancer Category:Male